New Life, New Challanges
by FallenSurvivor
Summary: Mark and Maddy have been best friends for years, but when Mark is offered a place in terra Nova at the age of thirteen, he will take his best and only friend with him, along with her baby sister. This simple action, this choice, has already started a blurred line for Mark and Maddy. Please Review. Rated for swearing and possible adult themes...and gore, cause there will be fights.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is an older story I wrote a little while after I saw the third episode of Terra Nova, I just found it in one of my old journals.**

** I hope you enjoy and please tell me if I should continue.**

Mark was staring at a very anger Mister Jim Shannon, his Commander Officers smirking at him, "You sorta brought it on yourself Reynolds." The woman called, her dark hair pulled back in a severe pony tail.

"Me! You told me to make a move." He stated, but had to step back as Jim closed in. His large figure was strong and could take down the older man, but that would be assaulting an officer of the law.

At nineteen he was in the biggest trouble of his life and-

Oh wait, let's start at the beginning of the story. You'll enjoy it better that way…

.

.

.

"No! Go away!" six year old Maddy Shannon cried as some eight year olds laughed getting ready to push her around again.

"I told you to do my homework!" One of them, Jerry MicMillen, snarled, making her cower in the school hallways more. At that moment the little genius wished she hadn't skipped to the third grade.

Andy Benson grabbed her arm and swung her around, throwing her on the floor once more. Before Maddy could move someone stepped between her and the boys.

"Leave her alone." His voice was music to her ears as the boys looked over him.

Eight year old Mark Reynolds glared at the boys, he saw the flicker of thought, the thought of attacking him, and it happened. Soon Mark had given a wedgie to Jerry, and Andy, leaving Zachary Thompson, who ran away.

Maddy was shaking in the corner as Mark looked her over, "Well, are you coming, I need someone to help me with my packet." Scrambling form her spot, he took her hand and guided her down the hall. It was silent in the classroom as he sat with her, her eyes wide with fear as he slowly wrote in his packet.

"Why did you help me?" Finally whispering, Making his big blue eyes look at her.

"Because, My daddy says that it's his job to protect and do justice, and I want to be like him." He pushed his papers closer and asked her a question.

After an hour of helping him, she finally asked. "Will you be my friend?"

"Well, that the point of me protecting you!" he stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the room. "You're doing it again." She cocked her head to show her confusion. "That thing with you eyes, when you think really hard you eyes light up, like embers."

Maddy knew what that meant from her extensive dictionary collection, But how could he?

"I'll call you Ember." He stated as he moved on to the math connect the dots.

She moved closer to help him again, "I'll call you Muscles."

"Why?"

"Well, you have to have them to give Jerry MicMIllen and Andy Benson a wedgie at the same time." He laughed and nodded, before they both delved into their work. Bith content to work together.

.

.

.

Maddy sat next to Mark, it was her birthday, and he was her only friend to invite. But she was content with this as he played with her.

They had been best friends since they meet almost four years prior, they stuck together through thick and thin.

Her the geek, he the protector, even if he got hurt pretty bad. But at the moment, Maddy's mother was placing her birthday cake in front of her, the ten candles signifying her age.

Everyone finished singing happy birthday to her, and she to in a deep breath to blow out her candles, but another gust took it for her.

"MARK!" She squealed, but her laughter over took her when she looked at him with the guiltiest face. He made a wish, the wish that was supposed to be her's but he made it for her.

They laughed, as her mother relit the candles for her. "What did you wish for?" The blue eyed boy shook his head before telling her to make the wish now.

Maddy wished with all her might that she could go to Terra Nova with her Family and Mark. She wished and wished and WISHED, before blowing out the candle.

Soon they were all talking of different things, her parents worrying over the future, Josh reading another Jules Vern novel and Maddy talking animatedly about what they would do when they got to Terra Nova.

"Maddy?" Mark leaned in close, taking her hand. "Do you think we could be best friends when we get to Terra Nova too?" She smiled and nodded.

"I need you, Muscles, you have to protect me." Smiling he passed the small box that he wrapped himself. Looking at the wrap for a moment, she carefully untaped the sides and pulled the small box free. It was plain and white, but Mark was grinning goofy and wide.

"Open it." He stated and she did as he said, gasping and pulling out the small, empty journal. Filled with actual paper.

"Muscles…" She jumped up and hugged him, "This must have cost a fortune." She looked over it and learned that the paper was bleached, though no less cracked after being recycled thousands of times. Hugging him once more, she smiled happily.

He wrapped his arms around her, "Anything for you Ember." And boy did he keep his promise.

.

.

.

Elizabeth took a picture of Maddy and Mark. Friends since ever. He came through the portal when a man that knew his father sent for him, but he said he would only come if he could bring someone.…Maddy with her little sister secretly in tow.

.

.

.

Mark took her hand, he was thirteen now, and Maddy was a few months from her eleventh birthday. He knew what was in the pack on her back, why she took measured steps, why she was nervous.

Inside was her baby sister, Zoe, the infant was sedated and set up so she could travel in the pack, but this was still dangerous.

He could understand, it was the only chance to send their kids somewhere better, though Josh, Maddy's older brother, chose to stay behind with his parents until the rest of the Shannons get called, if ever.

He gave her hand a squeeze and walked through the portal with her, before struggling to keep her up right as the oxygen attacked their lungs.

As soon as they could he was pulling Zoe from the bag and into his arms, asking a nurse to help her and Maddy.

A man with a white beard and piercing blue eyes stared at him, "Three of you? I was told there would only be two."

"M-my…sister." It was sorta honest, because this is how he saw the Shannon family and especially Zoe, after the deaths of his parents a few months back. The only reason he was here was because of the man standing before him. "You are Commander Taylor, My father showed me pictures." He stated, standing tall, but trying to shield Maddy and Zoe too.

"Yes, I have a home for you…three, if you won't mind living alone…I and my second in command will check on you…three," He said it like he was using the word for the first time, "a few times a day, and you will get a job as soon as you finish school, until then I will pay for all housing, food and clothes should you grow."

He turned and waved at them, causing Mark to grab Maddy's hand and drag her along, Zoe nestled in her arms.

.

.

.

Maddy learned just how scary the past world was during her first night there.

She silently slid the door open and slipped into Mark's room, Zoe in her arms. She had woken her older sister up, well, if Maddy was asleep.

But in reality Maddy was too frightened by the jungle sounds to go to sleep, so she crept into Mark's bed and placed Zoe between them. As she drifted off, Mark shifted and took her hand.

"Goodnight, Ember."

"Night, Muscles." She squeaked out, frightened that she woke him up. Slowly sleep fell over her, and she dreamed of her family, they would be here soon.

But this became the norm, though Zoe often slept in her crib, Maddy was always in Mark's bed, cradled by his arms as she rested her head on his chest, the soft sleeping shirt rasping in her ear.

And he was just as happy to have the company, because some nights he broke down, he was going to school and dealing with the loss of his family, the deaths of his mother and father almost kill him in heart squeezing pain every time he thinks of it.

And she was always there to comfort him. Rub his back, let him cry on her shoulder. And he loved it when she rambled because for a moment he forgot and could focus on her words.

"Tomorrow, after school, I will pick Zoe up from Day care, and we can build a blanket fort." She whispered, this is what they did whenever they felt down, it was their own place that nothing bad happened to them there.

He nodded, and tiredly laid down on his back, opening his arms so she would lay down too. And soon the best friends were fast asleep.

.

.

.

Mark waited for Maddy to get dressed, before taking her hand, they were always early to school, it was one of the few times that Mark watched Maddy talk to her friends, Skye and Tasha.

He stopped at Mrs. Tate's home, her offering to watch Zoe during the school day as always, and where they met Skye and Tasha to walk the rest of the way to school with.

Though the girls were Maddy's age, Maddy skipped two grades in 2149, but she helped them with home work when she could.

At school the girls and Mark always found each other, though Tasha and Skye preferred each other, to Mark and Maddy, they were still tightly woven together.

As Mark sat next to Maddy, he stated to fall asleep, so tired from staying up so late thinking about his Mom and Dad.

That is until someone spit and Maddy squeaked.

He looked at her and noted how she clawed the spit wad off her cheek and looked at him, he immediately rose and grabbed the boy who did it.

A wedgie later and Mark was sitting in form of the Commander, him being the technically guardians of the children.

"As soon as Mark was let out of the office, he started off to the classroom. "Not so fast son." Ah crap.

He turned back and stared up into the pale blue eyes. "Tell me why you didn't just tell the teacher?"

"Cause she is too nice to really punish him and he would have gone on to hurt Em…Maddy again." He stated with his arms across his chest.

"I don't think you and Maddy should be in the same home any-OW" A swift kick form the boy hit the Commander in the shin as he stared at the boy with wide eyes. "Actually, I have a better Idea."

.

.

.

Maddy smiled when Mark walked back in, "So, did you get yelled at." She whispered, but he shook his head.

"No, Commander Taylor told me that I should finish school early and join the service, said he would leave you and Zoe with me if I did."

Maddys stared at him in horror. It seemed like almost everyday that they saw someone die from the wild life or plants. "But you could die." She felt wet tears at the corners of her eyes. He took her hand under the table and smiled.

"Hey, I'm Muscles remember." He smiled, but he felt sick, he made a deal with the devil.


	2. Chapter 2

Mark held Zoe as she took her step, Maddy held her plex, it taping the whole process. She was eleven, near twelve. Mark, fourteen and already starting to train to join Terra Nova Security, stood as the man of the house.

"Come on baby girl." He whispered to the nine month old who looked at him with large brown eyes. They were the same as her sister's but she would blink and soon Mark couldn't deny the tiny girl anything as Maddy and he tried to raise her.

They were still learning and Mrs. Tate had been an angel sent to help them. She knew everything when it came to kids. She had a way with Zoe too, though the infant's favorite person was Mark.

He let go, but Zoe kept going on wobbly legs. Maddy started cheering and Mark stepped back as the infant followed him.

"Come on baby." He did the come hither motion that she followed until he scooped her up and twirled around, her laugh ringing in the kitchen. "You're growing up so fast." He feigned dry as Maddy giggled, before groaning and grabbing her stomach.

He shifted Zoe to his hip and went to Maddy, taking her hand as she shook. "I'm fine, just feeling odd." She stated and walked out of the room, "I'm really tired could you put Zoe to bed, Muscles?"

He assured her he would as she went into their room. They decided since she slept in his room, she would move in there. They didn't have much and turned the extra room into a guest bedroom, for when Miss Washington, who was quickly becoming his idol and big sister, would stay some nights.

He rocked Zoe a little until she fell asleep, it had been a very long day and he hoped she slept through the night. Placing her in the crib, he tucked her in, kissed her forehead, and laid her teddy bear, the gift given by her parents before they all let, by her side.

"Sleep tight, baby." He whispered and watched her for a moment. This was his family, and if he had to go out into the jungle every day for them, he would. No doubt about it.

Slipping out of the room after turning the lights off, he sighed and leaned against the door. In just a year he would begin serious training with Alicia Washington and Commander Taylor.

He found Maddy curled up on her side when he finally got into bed. Her arms wrapped around her stomach as she shivered. "Ember?" he reached out and touched her arm, but she just waved his hand off.

"I'm fine, just odd. Go to bed." Whispering, he slid in bed next to Maddy and placed an arm around her, getting her to roll over and lay on his chest. This was normal and he liked knowing she was next to him at night.

"Night Muscles." Her voice was soft and breathy, her breath hitting his neck.

"Good Night Ember."

.

.

.

A scream woke him, shooting up to see Maddy beside him. She stared at her lap and he look down to see…blood!

He grabbed her and pushed up her night gown, "MARK!" She squealed as he looked at her blood soaked underwear….the area of her secret place. He snapped his eyes up and realized what he did.

"G-Get dressed, I'm taking you to the doctor." He stated as he grabbed one of their small rags and another set of her panties. "Put this on, just so we can go without you bleeding through." He gave it to her and pushed her in the bathroom.

As she cleaned up in there he looked over the room, a blood splotch on the bed where Maddy had been, he looked down and saw some blood on the edge of his pants. Grabbing them, he ripped them off to pull on jeans when a sudden thought hit him.

Him and Maddy didn't have sex? Did they? A few months after coming to Terra Nova, Commander Taylor sat him down and had the birds and the bees talk. And as he was told, having sex with a virgin caused her to bleed from…that area.

"Muscles?" her voice trembled as he reached out form her, hands shaking as he took her own and started out of the room. He grabbed Zoe and placed her in the baby carrier, walking out the door, before turning and locking it.

"Maddy?" he whispered as they took off towards the infirmary. "Did-Did I have sex with you?" he was scared, he may have hurt her.

"Alicia never told me anything about this…." She sighed. "I don't think so."

"Are you sure?" he was shaking as he sped up their pace. "I need to know."

"Mark, I don't think we had sex, we would have remembered." She stated as he yanked the infirmary doors open. He found a nurse and soon Maddy was taken away while Mark waited nervously.

He was afraid he hurt Maddy…What if they did have sex? What if he got her pregnant? Oh, no. he never saw Maddy in that way, they were best friends. They knew everything about each other and were practically raising Zoe as their own child. They were NOT lovers, or boyfriend and girlfriend….that's just….gross.

"Muscles?" Maddy was at the door smiling, "I'm fine." The nurse came out and gave her a bag telling her to change something three or four times a day.

"Are….We didn't…I'm mean-"

"No, I started something called a menstrual cycle." She whispered, "It means I am old enough to have a baby….but until then, I will hold an unfertilized egg for a month, and everything to carry a baby, and bleed it out once a month, from…er, my uterus…. That is unless I do decide to have a baby, then I won't have these monthly cycles." She was flushed by the time she was done and he understood.

"So I didn't-"

"Mark, you didn't touch me, nothing happened, I just grew up a little." She smiled and took his hand. And they left to go back home. "Good thing it's a weekend." She whispered as they ot home and started making a blanket fort out of chairs, blankets, and pillows.

Laying inside it, Mark fell asleep. It was early in the morning when they left, Zoe between Maddy and him as they began a very old Looney Tunes Cartoon she downloaded not long after they came to the Colony.

"Thanks for worrying about me Muscles." She whispered.

"No problem Ember."

.

.

.

It had been almost three years since Mark was scared to death that he might have hurt Maddy, and now she was the little science nerd, surrounded by her fiercely loyal friends, Skye Tate and Tasha Guzman. Four year old little sister, Zoe, that has called her mom more than once. Mrs. Tate, their unofficial god mother. And Dr. Wallace, who just happened to know Maddy's and Zoe's mother and took the elder sister under his wing.

Finally, there was Mark, still supporting his sisters as they grew up and he became close with the Commander and Alicia Washington. They always watched out for him and trained him harder than any other soldier. They were molding him into a perfect solder.

As he walked his fifteen year old sister to the science building, she was interning under Dr. Wallace. Kissing her forehead before she went to work, Mark setting off to place Zoe in school before going off to his own job.

To be honest, being a soldier wasn't that bad, and he knew what he was doing. Those who didn't use a little thing called, Common sense, were often killed in the wild.

He kissed Zoe's forehead and told her goodbye before watching her run into school. He turned and waved to Foster and Miller, jumping into the rover they drove.

He laughed and joked with them before they all signed in and it seemed to melt off them. The three friends became stone cold soldiers as they loaded up into Rovers and Rhinos to go to outpost five.

Looking around to find her, he waved at Alicia, one of the few times that she smiled was then, when he left.

.

.

.

Maddy looked over the tiny particles in her microscope, this wasn't right. She was trying to find a cure to a new illness that almost caused an outbreak in the colony. As soon as she thought she got the best of the Gorgon fever, it came back with a force. Damn it.

She huffed in frustration and stood up, rubbing her forehead. "Any progress?" Dr. Wallace asked, but he was Malcolm to her…or Uncle Malcolm. He seemed to be very fond of Deborah Tate.

Though Skye was not too keen about the relationship, she was happy to see her mother acting like a teenager again.

Shaking her head, Malcolm smiled and passed her something. "Here, try this, we haven't had much use for this." He stated when he gave her an extract for a flower that she added into the mix.

Soon she was laughing and smiling, that stupid, good for nothing flower was the antidote to the Fever. No more yellow spotted, bald headed people, no more death.

"This is wonderful- Oh you need to pick up Zoe." He stated as she hugged him and grabbed her bag, setting out while he smiled and waved. She had grown up so fast.

.

.

.

Mark looked over the map as Foster slowed down. "What the-"

The butt of a rifle hit Foster's china and the man was out, before the dark skinned woman aimed the barrel at Mark. "I understand that you know a few things, but I need to know those things too."

She smiled, but all Mark could think was….Shit.

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

Mark's labored breathing filled the room as Mira, the leader of the Sixers, a group that broke off form Terra Nova for the sole purpose of hindering the colony and Commander Taylor.

"Just tell me the codes, and this would all be over." Her silky voice cut through his mind as he tried to stay quiet through the pain. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction of hearing him scream.

She sighed and held the needle up again, slipping it into his forearm again and pressing the plunger down, injecting him with the poison.

It was a devil concoction, he felt every muscle spasm and burn. Everything was one fire, but he passed out during the second dose.

And had a nightmare.

_Maddy was in the tub, washing soap of her back before turning around, a smile on her face. She moved over, the bubbles moving around, as she held out her hands for him._

_ He was wearing nothing but a towel, though she grabbed it and ripped it off him. He should be disgusted by this, but he couldn't help this fire twisting in his chest…Jesus, what was happening?_

_ She laid back against the tub lip and he slid into the warm water, closing in on her._

_ "Mark, I miss you, I need you." Her skin was soft and smooth, silken hair running over his finger tips. He slid his hands down deeper and felt the soft flesh of her breasts. Felling his aching length hard against her leg, he shifted._

_ "Mark, come home to me." She sighed and dragged him in to kiss him with her dewy lips. "Please."_

Waking up with a light sheen of sweat over his body. He couldn't think about Maddy that way, she's his best friend, not someone to sleep with!

He looked up to see Mira, her eyes solemn. "Tell me the codes, and I will take you back to your home, your family."

"Go. To. Hell." He stated slowly, but she frowned and grabbed a small knife. She ripped his shirt open and started cutting, each bit of the blade answered with a grunt.

He would never betray the Commander, or his family, to her.

Mire pulled the knife away and punched him. "Well, aren't you loyal, but I need those codes, please." He just stared at her, when she spun around and barked something.

Three men walked in and smiled, each holding a stick or bar. "Maybe you'll talk after this."

.

.

.

Maddy rocked her sister, trying to get her to sleep. The little girl was crying over the fact that Mark was still gone after almost two months. And Maddy was suffering restless nights as well. She kept having nightmares of Nathaniel or Alicia telling her they found Mark dead, or that when he came back he wouldn't remember her or Zoe.

Her brother was missing and she didn't know what to do, not to mention her friends were doing everything to keep her mind off it.

Tasha and Skye were her angels, playing with Zoe and cheering her up, and helping Maddy when she was terrified about the dinosaur noises. She still didn't get used to sleeping with the sounds of the prehistoric night.

She slipped her hand under her sister's shirt and gently ran her nails over the small girl's back. this always calmed Zoe, as it did now. She leaned into Maddy more and her cries turned to whimpers and quieted till she knew the small girl was sleeping.

Tucking her sister in bed, Maddy watched her sleep, her fears at the forefront of her mind. She made her way to her room and laid in the bed, cold and alone without her brother.

.

.

.

Mark observed how the man, Carter, smiled at him, and continued to sharpen his knife. He was getting ready to cut on him again.

Turning his head, eyes set of Foster as he groaned in the corner. He really didn't know anything, just there to coax Mark into talking.

But Mark was desperately trying to keep his sanity. He focused more on what was around him that what he had been thinking about lately. Maddy.

But he would let his mind wander when he was being tortured, because the thought of her was keeping him sane, at least he hoped so.

"Ready, Boy?" Carter stood up and held the wicked knife out for him to see.

"Bring it on, Bitch." He smiled as Carter punched him, laughed when someone brought something in.

"You'll like this pretty boy." He lifted it up and Mark saw the five volt battery attacked to a pair of wires. "Now, where to start."

.

.

.

Maddy smiled at Tasha and Skye, they had just told her that Mrs. Tate would watch Zoe and they were taking Maddy out to the bar, just to have a little fun. At the moment they held Zoe and were going to take her to Skye's home, Maddy kissing her forehead before they left.

She waved at them and closed the door. Did she mention that Tasha was going to dress her?

Making her way to the bathroom, she started the bath and went to get some antidepressant pills. They were prescribed to her a little after Mark had been missing for the third mouth, these and sleeping pills were given to her so she could sleep through the night.

God, things had gone to hell. She sighed and held the little pills, then for a reason she couldn't say, she dropped them in the toilet and flushed it. She didn't want them tonight.

Sighing, she slipped into the bath and laid back, letting the warm water relax her tense body.

.

.

.

Mark let his eyes flutter closed, he was so tired after the shocks they gave him.

_Maddy stood in a crowded room, silky hair flowing down her back as she danced with tasha and Skye and….that Bastard!_

_ Andrew John held her close, her smile faded as she swayed with him, she talked as he caressed her face with his hands. Smiling he leaned down and whispered something in her ear and her earlier glow came back a little._

_ Maddy was twirled around and her eyes caught him, and he saw them light up and sparkle like the stars that she watched some nights. _

_ She ran to him, and his arms wrapped around her thing waist, lips seeking hers._

_ Kissing him back with as much passion, they assured each other they were real and…._

God, Fucking Damn it. He cussed inwardly when he woke up moaning a name. Her's.

He was turning into a monster, thinking of his sister that way was wrong on so many levels. She was innocent and he was taking advantage of that in his nightmares…but they were quickly become sweet dreams. He just needed to stop them.

Dreaming of being with Maddy may be one of his escapes from the torture, it needed to stop…He needed to get out.

Looking around he saw Foster on the floor, otherwise the room was empty.

Snapping his eyes to his bindings, he found the end to the knot, and he bit at it, pulling until he was free. He took the moment to rub his wrist as he examined Foster. He found the man was beaten all to hell, but he was quick to get him out and broke the lock.

"We gotta get home buddy." He whispered as many of his wounds started bleeding again. And Jesus did they hurt. He found a rope, the ones the use to get up and down the trees, grabbing on, he slipped and they plunged to the ground, only for the rop to jerk and cut deep into his hand. He whimpered, and let Foster drop to the floor a few feet beneath him, he pulled his hand from the rope and hissed, he could see his bones, Fuck.

Dropping next to his friend he dragged him the rest of the way to a hidden Rover and he nearly cried with joy when he learned it was their rover, and he knew the ID code to drive it.

He placed the Man in the seat and shut the door, grabbing a piece of his shredded shirt and laying it against his burning hand. He winced and started the rover, driving as fast as he could to Terra Nova.

A great roar made him look in the rear view mirror and cuss. "OH, God FUCKING 'EY." He sped up as the angry dinosaurs followed him.

.

.

.

Maddy looked at herself in the mirror, the black mini skirt barely covered her ass, and she wanted to wear a tank top under the green vest that was short enough to show her stomach. It was sipped to her neck before Tasha pulled it down to give a good view of her cleavage. Why did she let the girl dress her?

The black knee high boots had a nice thick heel to them, so she didn't need to worry about stumbling.

She looked sexy, but did she want to look like that. Dark eye shadow brought out her eyes, along with red lips. And Tasha finished brushing her hair.

"You look so hot, girl. Let's just have some fun tonight." The friends took her hand and led her out of the house.

Soon she was in the bar, talking with Andrew John. He was a wonderful person when she needed help after Mark was captured. "You look wonderful Maddy." He stated, handing her a glass of water. "Will you dance with me?"

A smile lit her, though completely fake, she went out onto the floor and let him put his arms around her and led the dance.

**Reviews are much appreciated nsd tell me if I am doing good job. So Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am finally back from my holiday, so I will start posting again. And I promise to post more chapters and update my other stories soon, like Tomorrow or Sunday.**

"Good Job soldier." Taylor squeezed his shoulder, watching the doctor put finishing touches on the bandages around his hand, the lacerations on his chest already taken care of. He looked tired, but asked Alicia to take him home. He wanted to be with his family.

After walking to Mrs. Tate's home, where he was told by Alicia Zoe was. He grunted when she ran to him, her crying as she told him how much they missed him. He walked home slower, Zoe in his arms as Alicia watched them talk.

She left him at the door to his home, knowing he would tuck her in and go to bed.

.

.

.

Maddy was told by Mrs. Tate that Alicia already picked up Zoe, but she didn't know why the older woman smiled like she knew a secret.

Maddy just shrugged and went home, finding her sister in bed already, she kissed the small girl's forehead. She whispered a goodnight and slipped from the room.

As she stepped into her and Mark's room, she gasped. Twisting around, a light came on above them and she saw the most god sent thing in her life.

Mark.

She hugged him and pulled back to talk, but a look in his eyes stopped her. His normally light eyes where shades dark and emitted a vulnerability that Maddy has only seen at his parent's funeral. She said his name in a breathless whisper, their eyes locked and she was suddenly very aware of everything around her.

His warm hands on her back, holding her to him. Mark's stomach was bandaged, but she could still feel the heat through the cloth and get absorbed by her stomach. Due to the shortness of the vest made that easier.

Maddy saw that his pupils' dilated as their faces inched closer and….

"MARK!" Zoe was at the door, her lips drawn in a goofy smile. "I knew you would come home!" She crawled into the bed as her older sister and the said man separated quickly.

"Hey, Zoe," He hugged her tightly and placed the tiny girl between Maddy and himself. "You know I always come home."

"I know, but Maddy got sad and cried a lot, and I cried a lot, and Wash came over everyday…" Zoe talked a mile a minute, running out of breath easily. Yep, she was Maddy's little sister.

"Why don't we go to bed." The older girl suggested as she unzipped the vest front. She reached down to grabbed her night clothes from a drawer, unknowingly letting the garment fall open, and giving Mark a good view of her bra and bosom.

But like any gentleman, he looked away, finding his hands very interesting. She left to the bathroom to change.

He wouldn't lie, Maddy was so exotically beautiful in that outfit, no she was an exotic beauty. And he had to readjust himself because of it, Zoe already asleep beside him. As soon as Maddy was done with the bathroom, he stood up carefully to take a cold shower.

Damn it.

.

.

.

Maddy thought it was odd how Mark (Muscles, her best friend, hell her almost brother) was looking at her, or how when he touched her so gently she might be glass.

It was annoying her, no no, what was annoying her was that she felt her cheeks burn when he would walk around without a shirt, or lean in too closer, or their hands would brush each other at times.

She has held his hand for nearly ten years and now it was awkward.

Maddy was sitting at the table a week after his return and drinking coffee, him tea. The irony that he couldn't stomach coffee was pretty funny and she often teased him about it.

Her mind was jerked back to reality when she felt a warm hand on her forearm. Oh, no.

Their eyes widened at the burning contact and he slipped his hand up her arm, stopping at her shoulder as he shifted to get closer to her. His hot hand moved again to cup the back of her neck. Oh…God.

They started to lean in, breath becoming shallow and fast-

Knocking at the door had Maddy shooting from the room to the front halls. She had to get away from him, this wasn't right at all!

"Oh, Maddy." Alicia stood in the doorway with a very dirty little girl and boy behind her. "Do you think you could take in these two?"

The older woman looked tired, and had a split lip. "Where are their parents?" She asked softly, she could tell the two were siblings, but why were they so dirty? The girl's hair was matted and the boy had outgrown his ratty clothes long ago.

"Their parents were sixers, apparently the girl was seeking asylum, tried to steal something because she was an undercover agent, all to protect her brother who was brought here by Curren."

Maddy knew the man through Mark, they were good friends. "I'll put them in the guest bedroom. Um, clothes?" She was given a bag full of clothes.

"They might need some coaxing to get into new clothes." Alicia whispered so they wouldn't hear. The olive skinned girl nodded and stepped back to let the hesitant little ones in. As she showed them to the room, Leah, the seven year old sister walked into the room and buried herself beneath the blankets. Sam, the five year old little brother stared at Maddy who took his hand and walked him to the bathroom.

As she ran a bath for him and set out clothes, she told him of the different thing she knew, and he didn't say a thing, just listened and watched her.

When she left, she waited at the closed door, listening to the sound of a water splash that signaled him getting in.

Instead she heard a splash and a yelp, he didn't wait for it to cool a little. But she left him with that.

It wasn't until an hour later that he came out in the new clothes, wet hair, and clean looking. "You look wonderful Sam." Maddy took a comb and brushed his hair a little, before he rubbed his hands over her work, obviously satisfied with his current hair style. His face was pink, in fact his whole body was. Maybe she should start putting on cooler baths since he didn't wait.

He sat at the table and she put a sandwich in front of him, "Does your sister want lunch?" She asked softly. He already had a large bite in his mouth, chewing with an open mouth. He shrugged and continued eating.

Maddy made another sandwich and walked into the guest room where the little girl left the bed mud streaked and was looking out the window.

"Leah?" The little one jumped and glared at her like all Maddy was there for was to hurt her. But Maddy pushed past it. Leah didn't truest Maddy and they both knew it. "Brought some food, would you like to take a bath soon?" The girl just stared at her. "Well, I will run a bath and set out some clothes, so when you're done, just go to the bathroom." She smiled as she placed the plate down on the bed and left the room.

.

.

.

Mark had left the house after he and Maddy were interrupted, he needed to cool off and stop these feelings he has for…his almost adoptive sister! What was wrong with him?

He shook his head and sat down on a bench just outside Zoe's school, he and Maddy graduated almost two years ago. Before his mind could wander else where, Alicia, his almost sister/mother, found him and filled him in on the housing situation.

"So as of right now, Maddy and I have two kids?" He asked, god he was going to have to figure out to control his feelings and raise TWO more kids.

"Well, if you want to look at it that way, congrats dad." She smiled as he scowled and soon she was in the command center, talking with his commander.

He buried his face in his hands and sighed, could this get worse?

"Mark?" a little voice made him look up and he smiled. "Are you here to take me home? Maddy usually picks me up from school."

"Yeah, I am here to take you home, and listen, there are some kids that are living with us." He went on explaining as simply as he could that the kids don't have parents anymore and so on. By the time they got home, Zoe couldn't wait to meet Leah and Sam, as Alicia had told him.

He walked in and saw a clean little boy in Maddy's lap as she read to him from her plex, the door opened and a small girl walked out of the steam that filled the bathroom and stared at him with pale blue eyes. Maddy called to her, and pulled out a brush.

"Kids," Maddy said softly as she brushed Leah's hair, "This is Mark, and that is Zoe, my little sister."

Sam mumbled something that Mark couldn't hear, but both of them smiled at the children anyways. "Okay Zo, homework."

Zoe sat on the floor and placed her book on the coffee table where she started to work from. The evening went on quietly, Mark and Maddy staying at either side of the room from each other the whole time as Sam relaxed, but Leah stayed guarded.

.

.

.

Maddy laid on her side of the bed, staring at the ceiling. Her and Mark still shared the same bed just didn't touch each other, just laid side by side.

"So, um, Mark…." She sighed, she needed to know. "Why didn't you tell me you liked me before?"

"I didn't know, I just never looked at you that way until, I guess my brain was trying to cope with the whole torture situation." He whispered, sending her own mind into a whirlwind of activity. "Maybe I loved you the whole time and never realized it until no-"

"Don't say love, because you don't know that." They were both whispering in the soft darkness.

"Mad-"

The door to their room opened and a little figure ran inside and flew into the bed. Curling against Maddy, she held Sam as he trembled. As if she had been doing this for years, she started soothing him, rubbing his back and speaking softly.

Mark decided not to talk anymore, instead pulling down the blanket to help Maddy tuck the boy in between them. Maddy kissed his forehead goodnight and laid down next to him, holding his tiny shaking frame.

He slept in their bed for many nights and started calling Maddy and Mark, Mom and Dad.

.

.

.

For almost three weeks Sam and Zoe, since she started having nightmares as well, slept in the bed with Maddy and Mark. The boy giving them the title of mom and dad very quickly, though his sister was still closed off to both adults and Zoe.

For almost three weeks Leah spoke barely a sentence to Maddy and Mark.

For three frustrating weeks, Mark almost kissed Maddy before being interrupted by someone, or once by the kitchen timer.

Needless to say….he threw the timer out the window when she wasn't looking one day.

The kids went to school in the morning, came home in the evening after Mark and Maddy got home from their respective jobs. They mostly just had as normal of a life as they could, even Tasha and Skye would come over and they learned that Sam is a lady's man around the girls.

Then on one of Maddy's days off, she cleaned the house, entering Leah's and Sam's room for the first time. She picked up the clothes on the floor and placed their other items in their drawers.

Maddy began making the bed, when she noticed dried leaves stuck under a pillow. At first she was angry, having told the little ones to leave the outside….well outside. But she saw the vibrant colors on each leaf.

The name Leah was put in the corner on every picture.

.

.

.

She had just finished the house when she left for the market she made sure she had her list of things. First and foremost, Paints and stretched dino hide canvas.

Walking around, she also found a new book of paper for Mark. He never told many, but he was an excellent still life artist.

As she made her purchase she picked up a few more things, and something for Sam and Zoe.

.

.

.

Mark was walking the kids home when he found Maddy, asleep in the bench on their porch, her arms beneath her head. He told the kids to go inside quietly and start their homework, him running in to get a sheet as she began shivering.

He grabbed a small cover when his eyes were drawn to a book on his side of the bed. He learned that is was blank and collected his pencils, book, and the blanket.

Gently laying the blanket over her body, Mark sat in the chair opposite her and opened the first page.

Sketching and shading, soon, a picture of Maddy was on the first page, her serene and sleeping. He honestly never drew a picture of Maddy before, she always said she wasn't pretty. But as Mark saw her now, she was a friggen goddess.

He was almost finished with the edges of the page when Zoe grabbed his arm and dragged him inside, "I want to show you the toy Maddy got me." She whispered as not to disturb her sister.

.

.

.

Maddy woke up suddenly, laughing at herself for falling asleep while waiting for her family to come home. She stood up and meant to walk inside, but the book she bought for Mark was open and on the table. And a picture of her sleeping was in the first page.

She collected the things from outside quietly, she was going to need to speak with Mark.

As soon as she stepped inside, a body hit her. Wrapping her arms around Leah, she smiled. "Thank you." There was some paint of her face and hands, but Maddy was happy she was enjoying the colors.

"You're welcome, Leah." She gently tugged on her blonde braid and leaned down to kiss the girl's forehead.

"Can I stay here…Can Sam and I stay here with you and Mark?" Maddy smiled wide and nodded.

"I will tell Alicia in the morning," She straightened up and looked in the room, "What did you paint?"

"A Brachiosaurus." She had a small issue pronouncing it, but from what Maddy saw, she was quiet the painter. "My dad used to call me a prodigy. When he was alive anyways."

"Well, Leah, he was right, you are very good at art." Maddy said as she walked to her and Mark's room, the girl following her.

"Can, I call you, Mom?" She was hesitant but Maddy just nodded and hugged the little girl.

"We are a family now." The older girl stated. "I will always look out for you, whether you live here or not." They smiled at each other for a moment before Leah ran back to her room to finish her painting.

"Maddy?"

"Mark, we need to talk." She held up the book, "You are becoming obsessed with this…."

"Our relatiotioship." He asked, as he shut the door.

"Yeah, one that doesn't exist-" She stopped, a sudden idea in her head. "Kiss me."

"What?" Mark was confused by her change.

"Kiss me, if there is nothing between us, then we drop this whole….romance thing here and now." She crossed her arms in all seriousness.

He stepped forward so their chest where pressed together. "You want me to take your first kiss?"

"I'll be taking your first kiss too." She stated defiantly. Placing his hands on her hips, he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

Oh, no, no,no.

Maddy tasted the somewhat sweet, but tangy taste that was distinctly Mark…And she wanted more. his lips were incredibly soft and gently, moving against hers, and parting her lips. She was slightly alarmed when his tongue touched the top edge of her lip. Tracing it before dropping to slide against her own wet tongue.

Holding her breath as Mark kissed her, Maddy was desperately trying to remain in control when Mark pulled away, both of them were breathing hard. She noted that her arms were wrapped around his neck, when did she do that? He had also wrapped his arms around her waist, allowing his heart beat and hers to mingle.

"So, what happens if there is something between us?" Mark asked raggedly.

And for the first time in her life, Maddy Shannon didn't have a clue.

**PLEASE REVIEW! And I promise to update my other stories tomorrow. **


	5. Chapter 5

**So this is a rated M for a reason, there are suggestive stuff in this chapter, but I warn you it will be very steamy next chapter. Enjoy.**

Maddy and Mark stood still in their room, arms wrapped around each other, lips swollen and ragged breathing.

They just stared at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. And finally, Mark did.

"So um, I-I," She let her arms relax and started to pull away, His grip tightened and he pulled her closer. "I want to court you."

"What?" Her eyes wide, "Y-you mean date? You want to date me?**" **He nodded and leaned in, capturing her lips again before she could protest or pull away.

Her felt her eyelashes sweep against his face and close, and her body relaxed completely. He smiled into the kiss as she moaned and let her hands crest his shoulders.

"Alright." Her voice was a little rough, but she cleared her throat and continued. "But we need to take this slow." He nodded and pecked her lips a few times before pressing his lips to hers for longer than need be.

A little knock at their door pulled them apart and they both fixed their appearance somewhat before sliding the door back. "Mommy, Missus Washington is here." Sam stated before Mark lifted him into his arms and started towards the door.

He told Maddy he would get it as she went to finish diner in the kitchen. The kitchen was her domain, other than a lab, but mostly because Mark would burn the house down before he could make burned eggs.

As she cooked, Mark talked with Alicia, a smile on his face. He nodded, said goodbye to the woman and bonded into the kitchen, placing Sam in a chair next to his. "What are you smiling about?"

She placed a plate of fish in front of him, she had been cooking this on a very low heat for a few hours and turned it up before having her 'talk' with Mark, which turned out to be nearly forty five minutes. As she set plate in front of Leah and Zoe who just ran in from outside, Mark smiled and watched….his girlfriend be a mother to three children.

As they ate diner the little ones told them about their day, their usual family diner.

.

.

.

Mark and Maddy snuggled in together, the awkwardness of the previous month gone as he kissed her goodnight and turned off the lights. He relaxed and his breath began to shallow, for the first time, they were alone and he was going to enjo-

The door slid open enough to let a child through ad little feet guided the small girl to Maddy''s side of the bed.

"Mom?" the voice belonged to Leah as Maddy moved to sit up. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" her voice trembled a little as Maddy pulled the blankets back and let her into the bed.

"Of course sweet heart." Leah snuggled into her adoptive mother's side and fell asleep.

.

.

.

Mark woke up when he fell out of bed, he sat up and looked around, three children in his bed with Maddy.

He either needed a bigger bed or the little ones needed to stop sleeping in here. As he sighed and lifted on child to slip in, he placed Zoe on his stomach. He remembered when she was an infant and would curl up to sleep on his stomach or chest.

As he drifted off again he looked at the clock and groaned. "Maddy, Alicia will be here soon with the adoption papers." She stirred and opened her eyes.

"Get dressed then, I'll start on breakfast." She whispered as she slid out of the bed and tucked the covers around Leah.

As they slowly woke up in the morning, Mark dressed in his usual army regulation wear as Maddy in a pair of capri's and a tank top, she wanted to look a little modest.

As soon as Mark bit into a plate full of eggs, the door knocked.

.

.

.

The Commander signed the documents as one of the witnessed before passing it to Deborah Tate who then passed it to Malcolm Wallace.

Each person in the room were in some way or another very close to Maddy, Mark and Zoe. Especially Zoe, who affectionately called the Aunt or Uncle before their names.

Both Maddy and Mark were smiling wide as they were now officially Leah and Sam Marcos guardians/parents. As Maddy ran around, making breakfast for everyone, the little one came from their room and sleepily sat at the table were their mother, or older sister, served them breakfast.

Soon Maddy was dressing the kids for school and walking them to the small building with Mark. She sighed with exhaustion, she still had to work late tonight.

.

.

.

Maddy was finishing a formula for a antitoxin, when Malcolm announced his departure. She ran to him and gave him a hug, telling him to be safe and such before he left, and she went of his duffle bag, finding that he didn't pack and of his memory stick for writing in his plex. He sheepishly grinned and kiss her hairline, he was after all the closest thing to a father in the prehistoric world.

He also dismissed her part way through the day, she was always a quick worker and he said she was well ahead of most people in the labs.

At that moment though, she sat on her porch, unsure what to do. She read the latest books, cleaned the house, and went grocery shopping. Sighing she leaned back and closed her eyes.

Then an idea hit her.

.

.

.

Mark came home after a long day at work, and honestly all he wanted was a long hot shower….and a few kisses from Maddy.

God, he had to resist himself in the morning from kissing in front of the kids (they had decided to keep their relationship secret for a while)

As he walked in, his eyes landed on Maddy packing a wicker basket. He crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She squealed and turned her head in time for him to press his lips to the corner of her mouth.

She breathed out as she relaxed again, a smile forming on her lips. "I was afraid for a moment."

"You want to role play? I can be the romantic intruder, and you can be a the helpless," Maddy's breath hitched as he spoke, for some reason she very much wanted to explore that….what did he call it? Role play?

He continued, kissing at her jaw, "sexy," Dropping down again, he nipped at the area behind her ear. "…hmmm, what shall it be a maid?" Instantly she thought or the short, revealing maid outfits in old advertisements of the 1930's. Oh god, she tried to keep the image of her and Mark on their bed, him dressed in black and her in a maid outfit, tangle togeth-

"Mark!" She gasped as he licked and laved at her neck, she moved her head to allow him more room. "w-we have to get the kids soon, ahhh…"

He pulled back, what had gotten into him? Now he was half hard and realized he was taking advantage of her. He started down the hall, breathing hard and needing a cold shower.

Jesus!

Maddy turn around and grabbed his hand. "Mark, that…um was very….um, I want to try that." Flushing over again she quickly continued. "I-I mean I want to do that one day, with you, when we are ready for it." He smiled and nodded, swooping in and kissing her hard.

As she breathed in, his hands slowly rubbed her back and she pressed herself closer until-

"Maddy, I need to-er, let me take a shower." He said, his cheeks were tinted red as he spoke, her own face completely red and she felt like she was going to get a nose bleed. As she watched the door to the bathroom for a few seconds.

She took a few deep breaths before continuing to pack the basket and place it on the table. Soon, Mark was waiting for her to pick up the kids.

As they walked there, they refused to hold hands. That would come later, when they have revealed their relationship.

"Mom, Dad!" Sam and Leah ran into them, Zoe a step behind them as she greeted them with their names. Smiling Maddy told them that they were going to have a picnic in the orchards causing cheers from the three. They dropped their things at home and Mark grabbed the basket.

On their way to the orchards, Maddy was stopped by Andrew John. "Maddy, I wanted to talk to you." He took her hand and dragged her from her family. She looked uncomfortable with him, mostly because she was.

"Hello Drew." She smiled politely. He was fidgety and she was curious as to why.

"I wanted to know if you were doing anything tomorrow? I was hoping you would go on a date with me?" he smiled, but she let her smile slip off.

"I'm sorry, I-I'm already involved with someone." She pulled her hand away and walked to her family, helping them set out everything.

.

.

.

Stretching out on her bed, she sighed from the long day. She wasn;t tired, but content as Mark laid next to her, cradling her and stroking her back.

It had surprised her earlier that she knew him so well, that it seemed almost natural to be more than friends.

He was kissing her neck again, slowly raising her body heat. Maddy had helped him out of his shirt earlier and know he had unbuttoned the first few buttons of her shirt, and was kissing at the skin he exposed. And she was just fine with that….more than fine actually.

She gently scratched the back on his neck, ne hand rising to cup his head. "Muscles?" She asked in a breathy voice. This was the first night that they didn't have kids in their bed, and boy were they making the most of it.

"Yes, Ember?" He mumbled against the skin over her breast bone, causing her to groan happily.

"Um, is this too far, too quick?" She was trembling with anticipation as something pooled inside her, heating her.

"No, this is better, we don't have to spend time getting to know each other like most couples do." His voice was muffled by her skin and the vibrations had her gasping.

"Good, because I don't think I want to stop." Sighing, he plucked at her shirt front until it fell open. God she was beautiful.

Smooth olive skin met his hands as they roamed over her stomach and lower chest, his thumbs just skimming the lower band on her sleeping bra "Oh Muscl-"

Knocking at the door interrupted them again and Maddy cursed, actually said a bad word. Mark can count on one hand how many times she has cussed and he suddenly laughed as a very colorful sentence came from her.

She put her sleep shirt back on before Mark opened the door. "Hello Sam." He said to the scared little boy who lifted his arms for his new father.

As Mark rocked the boy, he walked towards the bed and placed him in the middle. "It's alright, it was just a bad dream." Mark stated as he tucked the boy in. they all laid down and turned the lights off.

He knew that soon the two little girls would be in the bed soon to.

"Muscles," Maddy whispered. "Tomorrow, while the kids are at school." She squeezed his hand and he smiled.

"Alright Ember, if you want me too, but promise me that you won't regret it."

"I promise."

**So like I said it will be very steamy next chapter, be prepared, and please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry for the late update, but to all you readers who read my other stories, I will finish all my stories before starting any news ones. However I will focus on two stories at a time, This one and Prehistoric Mermaids. I;m sorry, but I have stories I really want to post and will finish all my stries as fast as I can. Please enjoy the chapter.**

Maddy woke up first in the morning, getting everything ready for the kids and cooking breakfast. Mark woke up to the smell of food….and the fact that he ended up on the floor again.

Stumbling a bit, he caused Maddy to laugh as she placed the hot food on plates for everyone. When Maddy meant to walk by Mark to wake the children, but he grabbed her and pulled her into his arms.

She looked up to him and noted his eyes were dilated and she told him.

"And?" He mumbled back as his hands rested at the small of her back.

"And when a person wants something they stare at it and their eyes dilate." She was a little breathless, he always had this scent that was uniquely him.

"Well, I do want you." Warm breath on her neck had her shaking with anticipation for something they couldn't do. "We need to get the kids to school." He groaned as she rubbed his shoulders and arms.

"Then hurry up and eat soldier." She teased, pushing him back and returning to her room with a smile on her face.

Waking the little ones, Maddy had to stifle a laugh when her sister walked into the door and not out of the room. "Time to get ready for school."

.

.

.

"Mark!" The breathlessness of Maddy's voice made him groan in appreciation as the next button of her shirt was popped open by his nimble fingers. "If you keep teasing me, I swear I'll-" he rolled his eyes and sucked hard at her shoulder.

He wanted her to enjoy this, and he honestly didn't really know what he was doing. Most of the time he was just forced to listen to his fellow soldier's night time activities….and he could never look at their wives the same way again.

When he pulled his lips away, he examined the bruise he left. "Muscles, Your shirt." She had been tugging at it for the last minute or so.

He pulled it off quickly, returning his lips to her skin. Small hands roamed over his back, lingering on the scars he received from his torture that happened almost five mouths previous. Hands rounded over his shoulders and came down to rest on the pectorals of his chest. She sighed and arched herself off the bed and into him.

"God, Maddy-" She cupped his chin and dragged him up to her lips. She felt his tongue begging for entrance and gave it to him with a grateful moan. He finally unbuttoned her shirt and palmed her stomach, feeling her tremble beneath his hands.

She gripped his wrist and rubbed the veins of his inner wrist. He looked into her dark eyes and lowered his lips to her neck. She gasped and yanked at his hand, guiding it up with a flushed face to her breast.

He was surprised how well they fit together, her breast cupped perfectly in his palm. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and removed her hand, letting him do as he pleased.

"Tell me if you want to stop." He whispered, voice rough and husky sending jolts of electricity down her body and to her secret place. As one hand massaged her, the other dropped to her stomach. He noted the clasp of her bra was at the front, and he decided that this was one piece of apparel he wanted her to be in when they made love.

"Are you going to stare at it or open it?" She could barely get the words out as he smirked and let the piece fall open and join her shirt to puddle around her.

The swells of her breasts were perfect and her nipples erect. She would have been embarrassed or horrified to let a man see her body, but when it was Mark she felt like it was right, he was supposed to be the one to claim her body.

He kissed around her breast, slowly, oh ever so slowly bringing his lips to her nipple and-

_"Reynolds?" _The barking voice of his lieutenant from his comm. unit had him frozen over his girlfriend and best friend.

"Don't answer it." Maddy begged and he nodded, his lips touching and engulfing her nipple, his tongue flicking at her. She arched her back and let out a strangled gasp while his hands dropped down to drag down her pants and panties.

As he slipped his hand between her legs, she scratched her nailed into his skin, a groan coming from Mark's lips.

He pressed his fingers into her and she gasped out, the pressure was amazing She turned her head and caught sight of the clock. "Mark…ah, um, we need to hurry. I have to go to wor-" Her voice flew into a high octave when he sunk a finger into her.

"Your wet, but I want you to very ready Mads." He whispered seductively and she groaned at the husky quality of his voice. She shivered and trembled as he worked her over, the suffocating fire in her chest was just about to kill her in anticipation.

"Mark!" She gasped when he added another finger, pressed them against her walls and dragged them slowly out. She felt like her lungs weren't working properly, and her face and neck burned with hot blood. And on top of that Mark was doing things to her she could never imagine would feel so good.

Breathing heavily he pulled his fingers out and propped himself over her again, "Are you ready?" He was worried, he heard it hurt girls the first time.

"Yes, Muscles, please." She watched with a rapt expression as he stood to rid himself of the rest of his clothes and place a condom on himself, they didn't want any more kids. He lifted her to pull her shirt from under her and gaze at his Ember as she crawled naked over the cover and laid out for him.

She shivered as his lusty blue eyes met her hazy brown ones as he held himself over her once more. Maddy felt his tip at her entrance as her stomach knotted and twisted delightfully. "Yes." She whispered before he finally thrust into her, he only went in a little ways. He didn't want to hurt her. She clutched his shoulders and dug her nails in as he observed how her jaw clench and tears slip down her cheeks.

As Mark began to pull out, she opened her eyes and kissed him, her arms wrapping around him. "It's um, it will stop, I think, just keep going." She was breathless and he could tell his little girlfriend was hurting.

Burying his face in her neck and continued, he wanted to break her in fast so she wouldn't hurt any more.

As he felt her tight walls around him, he pressed in to the hilt, amazed by the pleasurable feeling she presented him. But he was still hurting her, as he kept still in her. She breathed deep breathes as she tried to adjust to his intrusion.

She sighed and rubbed his arms and shoulders, "Muscles?" She mumbled against his shoulder. He shifted to look at her and could drown in the pools of sparkling honey. She was wonderful in every way, and boy was he lucky to even be in her presence.

He kissed her several times, before she moaned in appreciation and licked at his top lip. Mark gave her entrance, but grunted when she moved against him.

"Ember," voice husky and barely controlled, he held her close, wanting to move so bad, but unwilling to cause her more pain.

"Move, Please, I want to know how it feels." Her voice was opposite his, more breathy. He pulled out, to the point that Maddy feared he would completely separate from her, before sliding back in slow, still afraid he would hurt her.

"Am I hurting you?" Pressing his lips to her collar bone, she moaned.

"No," She shifted her hips, and made him grunt at the sensation of the movement between them. "It's alright now, just keep going."

Breathing against her skin, they began moving together, finding a rhythm that fit their needs and riding the age old instinct.

As he stroked the fires in her stomach, she arched up, trying to get her fill of him before he slipped his hand down and pressed his thumb against her bundle of nerves.

"No, Muscles, not ye-" She cried out as he thrust and slide his thumb over her bundle at the same time, sending her over the edge with ease, and filling her with white hot ecstasy. She grasped his shoulders he was her only anchor to cling too as he quickly found his end as well.

Collapsing on her, she bore his weight for merely a minute before she told him he would squish her. As he laid on his back and pulled her to him, he decided that he was utterly and fantastically in love with his best friend.

"Are you alright?" He rubbed her shoulders and she moved with a groan, wincing. He pulled the condom off without looking, just keeping his eyes on her.

"Fine, better than fine." She forced a smile and kissed his cheek. "Perfect." Moving her lips to his own and kissing him as they both desperately tried to catch their breath.

He laid the cover over them, making sure to tuck her in, and set the clock. She had to go to work in an hour, and they needed to clean up before the little ones came home.

"Let's just rest." She petted his chin and drifted off, curled against her best friend's side and feeling more content than she has in a long time.

.

.

.

"Jesus, Reynolds!" Alicia stood at the door of their room as Mark jerked awake. He was thankful that they were beneath the covers before his lieutenant arrived.

"I expect you to answer your comm. next time so I won't walk in on you. Get your ass up!" She barked, as she left the room. "We need you to be part of the escort team for the ninth pilgrimage that is coming in." She stated as he kissed Maddy and pulled his clothes on.

Maddy nibbled her lower lip, waving as he left. She didn't want him to leave her alone, even if it was for a few hours.

.

.

.

As Mark walked to Alicia's side and onto the path she scowled at him. "So you and Maddy?," the first thing out of her mouth. And he already knew she was going to tease him endlessly about it. "I promise the next time I will knock on every door." She broke into a smile as he groaned, this was not something he wanted his superiors to know about.

"Alicia, please don't tell anyone, we are keeping it a secret for a reason." He begged as they reached the rovers.

"Fine kid, but don't get her pregnant any time soon, you already have enough kids." She was serious about this piece, he was already being stretched thin, and Maddy already had enough to worry about.

.

.

.

As Maddy cleaned the room, making the bed and fixing whatever else they knocked over. As she grabbed the condom to throw away she stared at it, This isn't right.

.

.

.

Mark relaxed back against the seat of the rover, waiting for the pilgrimage to come through.

_"Reynolds, you got a message from Ms. Shannon." _

"Give it to me Burkheart." HE held the radio hand set a few inches from his mouth.

_"She said, 'it broke' and that you would know what it means." _The man on the other end was confused, but Mark knew exactly what she was talking about.

Shit.

**Please Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, yes I know what most of you are thinking (I'm a ninja what can I say) anyways, I am so glad to hear from all of you, And yes….the rest of the Shannon family will come through the portal one day soon.**

Placing the flag on the tower of the mud castle they put together. Sam had insisted on it and Zoe had just as much fun making it. She was structural genus when she fixed a falling wall by placing sticks through as support.

"Mom, how does this look?" Leah was sitting on the porch, her paints out as she painted the walls of the house, creating a beautiful floral landscape. Maddy loved to see the colors unfold on the walls of the house. The blond haired girl had started this as soon as she came home from school, saying she wanted her house to look the best.

And it was keeping her distracted from the blunder of earlier today. She had thrown the torn condom away and has been trying to not to panic ever since.

She sighed and stood up, picking up her son and sister. "Come on lets clean up, dad will be home tonight." She whispered as she put them down on the porch. "That's beautiful Leah." Maddy stated as the little girl opened the door, a smile on her face.

"Thanks Mom." She collected her paints as her family walked inside and started cleaning up the house a little, it was never really messy, but they did need to clean up.

As soon as Leah came inside and shut the door, she ran to get her shoes. Maddy took them on walks around the colony before the sunset almost everyday.

As they set out, They ended up at the front gates, where the pilgrims were coming in. the little ones ran from her and straight to Mark, who had a woman clutching at his arm and him looking rather uncomfortable.

As The little ones crashed into him, he extracted himself from the woman and lifted Leah and Sam into his arms, crouching so that Zoe could grab his shoulders and ride on his back. He seemed to go straight to Maddy, kissing her.

"Mark, I thought we were going to keep this on the down low?" she laughed, she honestly didn't care, and was rather glad because it meant that he was off the market.

"I go ttired of sneaking around, you are my woman." He smirked and set the kids down before wrapping his arms around her waist and dipping her to place a better kiss on her.

Warm lips pressed against hers, she tasted him, that sweet and tangy taste that was just so damn appealing to her.

As she let him deepen the kiss, she hazily heard wolf whistles, and laughing. Mark pulled her up and separated, Zoe staring at them/

"So, Mark is daddy for me too?" She was so confused on why her friends and almost siblings got to call them mom and dad, but she had to call them big sister and Mark.

Maddy shook her head and tried to explain again before Tasha and Skye found them. "Ow, ow, Maddy, so you two were friends with benefits this whole time." Tasha laughed making Maddy blush brighter than most people would have thought possible.

"We shouldn't tease her, but I'm sure she's a real tease for Mark!" They both burst out laughing, Mark smiling as Maddy flushed possible brighter.

"Okay, girls It's been a long day, don't you think?" Mark stated as he grabbed Zoe's hand as sshe took Maddy's, Leah on the other side of Maddy and Sam on he other side of Mark.

"Talk to us tomorrow, I want to hear all the juicy details!" Tasha called out as Skye giggled, dragging her away.

Maddy ducked her head and hurried home with her kids, sister and best friend in tow.

.

.

.

"So you don't know yet?" laying in the bed, for the first time the children hasn't disturbed them yet, They talked about the possibility of her having a baby.

"No, Mark, we had sex-"

"Made love."

"Fine, made love this morning, I won't know for a week at best, but I think we should wait two weeks." She mumbled against his chest as he held her close.

"I like the idea of having a baby." She looked up to meet his eyes. "It would be like having second Zoe." Mark smiled as Maddy shook her head.

"So you want me to blow up like a balloon, have odd cravings and possible severe mood swings, and go through a few hours of extreme pain during child birth, so you can have another Zoe?" She laughed when he nodded. "You'll be the death of me."

"I just think that it would be great, I mean I got a promotion not too long ago to a sergeant, we have a good income for another child, and we can get Zoe's old bassinet to put in our room again." Maddy stared at her boyfriend as he talked about plans for having a baby!

"Mark stop!" She sat up. "I don't know if…I'm ready to have a baby, I mean you're eighteen, and I'm sixteen and we already have three kids to take care of." A warm hand rubbed her shoulders. She loved Mark, she loved him in so many ways and he under stood her, but would she really want a child by him before she was even of age to drink?

"Let's talk about this more tomorrow." He said, almost deflating. "Let's get some rest before the kids get in the bed." He rolled over and pulled her back to him. "Goodnight Ember."

"Night Muscles."

.

.

.

It had been three days since the ninth pilgrimage arrived and Tasha, Skye and Maddy were sitting on The Tate porch. They were laughing and mostly just gossiping about….well whatever came to mind.

"So Maddy," Tasha smiled with all the mischief in the world. "I wanna hear about you and Mark." She was leaning towards the said girl as Maddy flushed.

"Well, there really isn't much, we have been friends for almost eleven years and…..and it just became more." She turned her head away and gazed out at the street.

"Okay, What's up, we know that look." Skye moved closer and took Maddy's hand. She looked back at her two friends with glassy eyes.

"I miss my family. If they were hear Mark and I wouldn't have three kids to take care off, and we wouldn't basically act like a married couple, and….it's all screwed up, and it shouldn't." She wiped tears away. "I feel almost….not whole." She choked out. "God I sound like a little girl." She sniffed and wiped her eyes better.

Skye wrapped her arms around her, petting her hair and Tasha got on the other side and hugged her. She was sandwiched between her friends as they comforted her. "There is always the next pilgrimage." Maddy nodded, forcing her tears back and pulling herself together.

"I know and one day they will come, but Zoe doesn't know them, and every day she knows me better and better, and won't get used to mom and dad and Josh as well." She sighed. "And I might be pregnant."

"WHAT!" Tasha cried out as both girls pulled back to look at Maddy, "You an Mark, Slept together?" she hissed as Maddy wiped her tears.

"The condom broke. I thought he would be mad, but he actually wants a baby. He talked about it for about five minutes straight one night." She leaned back. "I don't think I can do this."

"It'll be alright Mads…I mean, if you need any help or anything, me an' Tasha are always here to help." Skye kept her hand moving over her arms and back.

"Alright, thanks….um, will you two stay with the kids on Saturday? Mark is taking me to the clinic to take the test."

"Off course sweetheart." Tasha and Skye assured her as she felt relieved that she could finally get that out.

"Oh, and this whole conversation never happened."

"What conversation?" The girls instantly covered.

.

.

.

Mark could feel Maddy's nervousness as they waited for the test to come back. The tension building as the nurse entered the room.

"The pregnancy test came back negative." She stated before leaving quickly. Mark was disappointed that Maddy wasn't going to have his child, but maybe she was right. They were a young family still and they should probably wait before having a baby, after all Maddy was only sixteen.

As they walked home slowly, and silently, Mark held her hand tightly.

"Muscles?" She stopped several feet from their door, making him turn back.

"Yes, Ember?"

"I know I said I didn't want a baby….but I want too." She nibbled her lower lip. "I was actually disappointed with the test….But I want a baby with you."

"Are you serious." He grabbed her and pulled her flush against him. "The entire time we were walking home, I was convincing myself that it was good you weren't pregnant then you pull this on me. You are crossing the line here Shannon." He kissed her hard, making laughter flow to the surface.

"So are you in or not?" She asked with a smirk. He looked around, he already knew the camera angles and took her to a spot behind their house where no one would see them. He pushed her against the wall and kissed her long and passionately.

"Well, Miss Shannon, can you stay quiet?" He enjoyed her flushed face and how she stuttered when she answered.

"Y-you m-might ha-" this time her breath hitched while his hands ran up her legs and pushed her skirt up and pushed aside the material of her underwear. She felt his fingers slide against her entrance and the first strike of lightening ran through her.

"I'll take care of you." He whispered, their foreheads pressed together as she grasped his biceps. She nodded and bit her lower lip as he lifted her up and propped her against the wall. One of her legs wrapped around his hips, his fingers continuing to torture her.

"Muscles." She whimpered when he pulled away and moved his hands to hi pants. "Let me." Her hands knocked his out of the way and started for him. She remembered when Mark undressed for her, just a few days ago.

"How did you know how to do that?" He asked as she pushed his pants down in record time. She just looked up at him and took his hard length in her hand. She heard about….hand jobs….and wanted to see what it would be like to hold all the power. As she pumped up and down his shaft, He groaned and dropped his head to her shoulder. "Jesus."

"You don't have to call me that." She whispered, but he could hear the smile in her voice. "Just, um, enjoy."

"Not so fast." He grabbed her hand and placed it on his bicep. "This isn't about me."

He wrapped her other leg around him and placed his tip at her entrance. One quick thrust and he was as deep as he could get. A breathy gasp escaped her as she adjusted to him. The intrusion felt much bett-no- it felt amazing without a barrier of rubber between them. She nodded and he started thrusting into her, his strokes deep and slow.

"Oh, Mark." She dropped her head to his shoulder and gasped sharply when he began to pick up the pace.

"Are you okay?" He could barely get the words out between pants. Maddy was so wonderful, she made it hard to even breathe as he claimed her body for the second time.

"God, I'm perfect! Just don't stop." She begged and snaked her arms over his shoulders and around his neck.

He lifted her a little higher and thrust in, finding the perfect angle that had her on the verge of screaming.

As her walls fluttered around him, he closed his eyes, breathing her in, before capturing her lips as she came with a muffled scream, her completion bringing him to his end.

It took them several minutes to catch their breath and pull apart, fixing up themselves after words.

"Was that okay?" Mark asked his girlfriend as soon as she was ready to walk inside.

"Muscles?" She hugged him tightly, "That was absolutely wonderful and it didn't hurt this time." She kissed him hard, "But next time you're on the wall, I think I have a few splinters." She walked with him inside and waved at Tasha and Skye who were watching the children.

"So you two look great." Tasha remarked with a smirk. Oh yes, both girls knew exactly what they were up too.

.

.

.

Maddy stood over the oven in the morning when a loud knocking brought her to her front door. "Skye?" The light behind the girl obscured her face, but Maddy knew who it was. The girl collapsed into her and started sobbing violently.

All Maddy could do is rub her back and murmur words of comfort as Skye kept crying.

"What's wrong?" She whispered when her sobs turned to quiet whispers. She looked up at her, her eyes so full of hurt that Maddy had to know how to fix it.

"You know how I go otg sometimes, and I'm not supposed to." Her voice was raspy and thick with tears.

"Yes, what happened?" Now Maddy was starting to get scared when she quivered more.

"I-can I take a shower here. I don't want to go home like this." She whispered and Maddy helped her walk to the bathroom.

As her friend ran the shower hot, Maddy walked back to the front door to see blood. What had happened?

She had just finished cleaning it up when Skye walked out in a towel. "Could I borrow some of your clothes?" That was a red flag. Because Maddy knew the shirt she came here wearing was her favorite.

"Sure, you know where my closet is." She stated as she walked into the bathroom and collected the clothes the other girl had threw on the floor, and then she saw the blood stains.

As she looked them over, Maddy heard footsteps and looked up to see her friend in the doorway.

"What happened?"

.

.

.

Elizabeth looked over the scalpel, Maddy would have known what to do. But her girls were in the past, they were safe and the board of Hope Plaze has finally put her and her son in the tenth pilgrimage. Now she just needed to get her husband out of prison.

Jim had been sent to prison after they found out about Zoe somehow, but she was going to break him out. They were going to be a family again.

Now came the hard part. Waiting.

**Please Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**So this story is about to go along very quickly because if I don't finish it by the 5****th**** then it won't be finish until August.**

"It wasn't supposed to happen." Skye cried. "I went out alone and a s-slasher cornered me." She sighed. "I thought I was going to die, but a man attacked it, he-he ran me through and I saw his cave, and he said- that him and I were meant to be together forever. I started to run and it took me all night to get out in and I ran." She started wiping the tears from her face. "It took all night and I could hear him following me, and I f-fell a few times, but it was just...not right at all."

"It's alright, you're here now, it's alright." Maddy hugged her, waking her to the kitchen and sitting her at the table. "It scared me so bad, and-and he called me Bucket, that was the weirdest thing, hee didn't know my first name, but he knew the nick name my mother gave me." Only Skye's closet friends knew that nickname and origin.

"You might need to talk to Taylor-" Maddy started

"Yeah, so he could put me on house arrest."

"Well you can't go outside again with him out there. Look at least let Mark and I go with you next time." Grabbing her friends hands Skye nodded.

"Alright, but Taylor doesn't know yet." Maddy nodded and made her some tea, with extra honey, just how she liked it.

.

.

.

Maddy stretched out on the bed, Leah against one side as Sam and Zoe were on the other. Mark nowhere in sight.

Getting up, she grabbed his regulation clothes and walked into the living room. Of course, his girlfriend smiled at Mark who was laying on the couch that was far too small for him.

She kneeled down next to the couch and kissed his palm that was hanging off the side. Working her way up, he jerked a little, he was ticklish.

When she moved his sleeve to nip at his shoulder, she suddenly was on his lap and he kissed her teasing her with his lips. "Are you ready?"

"I can't wait to know." She said excitedly. "Do you think it will be this time?"

"Mads we have been acting like horny teenagers for the past two weeks." Mark chuckled and moved to let her sit next to him. "Now, I have to go otg, then I will be back to go with you." He kissed her and grabbed his bag.

HE changed in the bathroom and kissed her one more time after breakfast before leaving for work.

He was going otg to one of the power stations, and it always worried Maddy.

.

.

.

As Mark looked over the station, Alan Hesky with him. They were getting readings that weren't adding up.

Going inside, Alan stayed outside to look around the area. Mark moved slowly and quietly inside the facility, they had started to extend the fence to encompass the power station and-

A man jumped at him with a knife raised, cutting across Mark's arm, but just so. He rolled and took the man down, holding him down, before he head butted him and pushed Mark off.

As Mark stumbled to his feet he was surprised by the force of the attack that had him slightly dizzy. The man kicked his leg, bringing him to his knees, but Mark caught the second kick and threw the man against the wall.

The man used the hilt of his knife on Mark's head, making him fall back. While he was trying to get up, the man grabbed his tags and turned them on. A picture instantly came up. Maddy.

"She's pretty, I might visit her once I kill y-" That was the wrong thing to say to a hormonal, one hundred and eighty pound, perfectly physically fit soldier.

Mark grabbed the man in one hand and started punching him, twisting his torso as he punched to add almost two hundred extra pounds of force.

Blood flowed from the man, as Mark could feel and hear the bone crunching and turning into sludge under his fist, he would never allow this wild man within five thousand feet of his family. His knuckles hurt, his arm a little sore until Alan grabbed Mark and pulled him off, calling in the incident.

.

.

.

Mark sat in the infirmary, aggravated that he had to see a doctor at the time that Maddy was supposed to come in. And she did.

"Oh, Mark." She ran to him and laid feather light kisses all over his face, being extra careful of the bandages around his head. "Are you alright? Are you light headed? Do you have a concussion-"

He put his hand behind her head and brought her to his lips, kissing her slow and gentle. "Does that answer your questions."

"Maybe, but I might need to be reassured some mo-"

"I swear, you're worse than Tasha and Max!" Skye cried, horrified as Maddy backed up and covered her lips with her hand, mostly because she was smiling at her mentally scarred friend.

"Well, Mark your fine, and Maddy, congrats, you're pregnant and guess what, you get all this." Mark jumped up and picked up his girlfriend, twirling her around.

"I didn't know you took the test."

"Skye told me I had to take it before I saw you." He put her on her feet, and Pressed his lips to hers as Skye groaned and dropped her face to her hands.

"Look you guys, I'm just the intern, but I'm pretty sure that you two should celebrate at home in a week when Mark can safely…er….perform." She shivered. "I can't believe I just said that."

"Get used to it, because we're have a Reynolds Jr." He smiled wide as Maddy, tucked herself in his arm and walked him home, she really was worried about him.

.

.

.

As it turned out, the man that Mark beat had died, to much brain damage, but the man that Alan caught was locked up in the infirmary.

That wasn't the first time Mark had killed, but he didn't mean to beat the man to death, he just wanted to make sure he would never come near his family. HE sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands.

"Mark?" Maddy stood in the doorway in her robe, having just put the kids down for bed. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a hell of a day right?" He held out his hand and she joined him on the bed. "So are you ready for the baby?" He smiled as she reached over and took two pills from a bottle and started chewing.

"Well the prenatal pills taste horrible, but Skye said it would help the baby….yes, I think I'm ready." She smiled and pulled the bed spread back. "Bed time, you need your rest, and I have to wake you up every hour."

"Mmm…and how will you do that."

"Not the way you think I will." Shre stated as he chuckled, her quick humor surprising him, but at the same time expected.

"How will you?"

"I could always get a bowl of warm water and out your hand in it." She turned the light off and soon both people were asleep.

.

.

.

Mark woke up the next morning, it had been a long night, but that's not what worried him. In his bed was Maddy….Just Maddy.

"Mads where are the kids?" He asked, they always slept with him and Maddy.

"They stayed in their rooms last night, I checked on them this morning, go back to bed." She mumbled and snuggled deeper into his chest.

A little head popped into the room and ran over to Mark's side. "Daddy, Granny 'licia is here." Leah whispered and waited for him a she stood up and walked out of the room with nothing but long sleep pants on.

"Reynolds, what's this about Maddy being pregnant?"

"It's true, we decided to have a baby." He smiled. "Don't kill me, but I intend to marry her and have the best family I can with her."

"Good, because if you said anything different I would kill you," She clapped him on the shoulders and stood. "And the Shannon family is coming through the portal today, get ready."

Mark sat frozen….he never thought they would come.

.

.

.

Maddy had been running around all day, Mark had to stay home so he was over the kids, but she worked the entire day, that is until she told Malcolm, who freaked out, then demanded to be godfather, before letting her leave when Alicia collected her.

They talked about the baby, and all of that, before coming to the command center where they entered.

"Maddy?" A woman with olive skin and a very familiar english accent, the man beside her had pale skin, dark hair and blue eyes. They are so familiar. The young man behind them looked a lot like his father, then it all clicked.

"Mom? Dad?" She felt her voice shrink and her throat close up. They rushed her and held her tightly, squeezing her between them, making her start crying silently.

"Josh?" He asked the boy behind them and he sighed with relief as he grabbed her and crushed her in his arms. "I still have that Jules Vern book you gave me…um….Journey to the Center of the Earth."

"Good, I missed you and Mark and Zoe." He hugged her and she wiped her eyes. Again.

"Well, do you have a place to stay? We could go back to Mark and My home, Zoe should be home form school by now." They all agreed to this and started off for it.

.

.

.

Maddy couldn't stop talking about how much she missed them and her job with Malcolm and her friends, she was also telling them about the areas and the dangers.

Before she could open the door a little figure ripped the door open and ran at her. Sasm yelled out, "Mommy!" And everyone froze….well except Maddy who lifted the boy into her arms.

"Maddy!" her father hissed, "What the hell?"

"Jim." Elizabeth scolded but he still stared coldly at his daughter and the boy.

"Dad, this is my son, Sam. Sam this is your Grandma and Grandpa." She pointed them out and Elizabeth stepped forward and shook his hand. "And that's your uncle Josh." Her brother just waved and Sam stared.

"Daddy isn't feeling well, so Aunt Skye is here. When is Granny licia coming again?"

"Well, maybe tomorrow." She whispered as she walked inside, her family behind her and went straight for the kitchen where Mark had his head on the table.

She put Sam down and massaged her boyfriend's shoulders and neck. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Like I beat my head against a pole. How was your day?" He sat up and started to stand. "Oh, Hello."

Skye walked in and went straight to Maddy. "When I give you friggen pills you are supposed to take, you take them." She gave her the prenatal pills and a bowl of fruit turning around and smiling at the people, but Maddy did notice how she lingered on Josh.

She introduced them to Skye, Leah, and reintroduce them to Zoe before they all sat down for dinner.

Before they could actually eat, someone knocked on the back door and in came Alicia and the Commander, whom the kids always affectionately called Granny Licia and Commander Pappy. "So Maddy, Alicia told me that you were settling with your family and I wanted to see how you are doing." A smile broke out on her face and she blushed.

"Well thank you, and I think we are doing well so far" She stood up and hugged him before making him and the lieutenant a plate of food. For the first time in a long time, she was with her entire family, blood related or not.

**Please Review! And when should I tell Daddy Shannon about the baby?**


	9. Chapter 9

**SO I know this really isn't that big, but I wanted to address an review (IT'S NOT BAD OR ANYTHING) about why Mark didn't marry Maddy First.**

** Mostly because even through it is in the future/past, Maddy would either have to be of age (18) or have parental consent from both living parents. Since she was/had neither her and Mark act like a married couple until she is old enough to marry.**

Maddy watched as her father pulled a coin from behind Sam's ear. Her family seemed much more accepting of Sam and Leah when they found out they were adopted.

The kids seemed to warm up to their "Grandparents" but Zoe. She stayed near Maddy or Mark and was timid when her mother would try to hug her.

A the day wore on it only got worse to the point that Maddy had walked outside with Zo, the girl sobbing in her arms.

Soothing her sister, they sat on the bench and Zoe fell asleep on her sister's lap, trembling. Maddy couldn't understand why she reacted this way, she was almost sure Zoe would warm up to her family, but she guessed it was confusing for her.

It wasn;t until later that they decided the family would stay around her as much as possible, which meant that all the kids would sleep in Maddy and Mark's room while her parents took the guest room, and brother to Zoe's room.

Saying goodnight to everyone, the day finally ended.

"Hey Maddy?" Mark whispered.

Okay, almost ended.

"Yeah?"

"Never mind, I'll ask tomorrow."

.

.

.

Walking the kids to school, Mark started to walk her to the labs, he had something there that he desperately needed to give her.

She walked in and turned when he followed, "On the table." He nodded to a large box that stood there.

"What is it?"

"Open it." She rolled her eyes and did as he said, him standing behind her with his arms around her waist. She felt a weight on her shoulder and knew it was Mark's head resting there.

As she opened the box she found a Russion doll, the type that open and reveal a smaller doll and so on. But this one was decorated as a indain, with a purple sari and black hair and the most beautiful eyes.

As she opened it, she expected to find the baby doll, but instead found a note. "Turn around."

When she did, The heat of her boyfriend left her and she watched him get on one knee. "Oh, god, Mark!" She was shocked, horrified, happy beyond belief and scared.

"Miss Maddy Shannon, will you marry me?" He held up a open velvet box that had a ring snuggly sitting inside. She covered her mouth, but smiled as her eyes tear up.

"God, you idiot," She laughed and leaned down, kissing him and cupping his chin with her hands. " You had to get me like this, pregnant and a mom, before you would ask." She pulled at his free hand.

"I won't stand until you say yes." He threatened, before she shook her head. "And with the Commander's permission we can get married now."

"Fine yes, I'll marry you." He stood and pulled the thin gold band that had a single diamond resting in it, and slipped it on her hand.

"And I can change your last name." he mumbled as he kissed her.

"Yes," She smiled wide and tood on her toes to peck at his lips, which he was having none off and captured her lips for much longer than a few seconds.

"Aww." Deborah Tate and Malcolm Wallace were standing in the door to his office, holding a camera, recording them.

"What are you two doing here so early?" Then Maddy put it together when she noted how disheveled they both looked. "Are those sheets on your office floor, Dr. Wallace?" The man blushed a deep red while his female partner laughed and walked back into the office, dragging Malcolm along by the tie.

"Now it's not what you think, I had some home issues and stayed the night here."

"We just made out this morning." Deborah waved as she looked over the plex. "Oh, this is perfect, I can't wait till the wedding."

"Well, I'm sure I have something to do."

"Actually, no, I was taking a free day, so go celebrate your engagement." He laughed, his arms around her. Maddy smiled and hugged both of them, they were her secondary parents in a way.

"Let's go." She grabbed her plex and walked with Mark from the labs, a goofy grin on her face.

.

.

.

"What do you mean you have been sleeping with Mark?" Her father was angry beyond hell when he walked into their room that morning to wake the kids only to find one bed.

"I have been sleeping in the same bed as him since we came here." She shrugged, he made it sound like they were having sex….which they were, but that's not the point.

"This is unacceptable, you will move into the house with your family and Zoe-"

"Dad, I have been living here one my own for almost six years, not to mention….no I really want to mention that when I left 2149 I was signed over to The Commander as my guardian." She hissed. "And you know what, what does it matter if Mark and I are sleeping together, we are best friends, have been since we were little." She sighed and sat down. "Look dad, I hate to say it, but I am a grown up, not legally, but in every other area I am. I have a job, I'm a mom, and Mark and I are in a relationship."

"Maddy, this isn't up for discussion."

"I'm not fucking moving out." She was thankful that the kids were at school still, but her family and fiancée. She paced the room and huffed. "I'm pregnant, and I intend to live here, with Mark, and we intend to get married when you and mom give your consent-

"Oh, no, you are not marrying him!" He pointed and sneered like he was talking about drinking mud.

"Yes, I am, if I have to wait two years or not!" Her voice was raising, she stood up and started towards the door. "I'm going for a walk."

"Don't you walk out of this hou-"

"It's my god damn house!" She stated throwing her bag over her shoulder and walking to her friend's home, the one place she was always safe.

.

.

.

"So he really is that angry?" Alicia Washington asked, Skye stirring a pot of soup next to her as Tasha played with Maddy's hair.

"Yes, I mean I guess it's a shock, but still I don't want to move out, for any amount of time from Mark."

"I understand what you mean, but maybe it is for the best-"

"No, I am not some child, I have known him for years and we are perfectly happy." She sighed. "Also, I was thinking about have the wedding next month, something small, just close friends and family. What do you think?"

"That's great, I'm sure Tasha and I could put something together." Skye passed them each a bowl and was about to take a bite when someone knocked at her door. She sighed and put her put the spoon in her mouth, so she would have a free hand to open the door.

"Is my sister here?" Skye's eyes widened and she stepped back, letting Josh in. "Maddy, dad was just…er surprised by the whole marrying thing."

"Yeah." She huffed out, "Right, Josh, this is Tasha, Skye, you know her, and Lt. Alicia Washington." Everyone waved and soon he was talking with them as they went over wedding details and talked about general upcoming events.

Skye sat next to Josh, and he was quiet, until he discovered her father had a guitar which he got his hands on.

"I had no idea you could play." Maddy smiled as he strummed it with perfect precision.

"It was way to quiet when Mark, you and Zoe left." He sat on the floor in front of Skye and leaned back against her legs.

She smiled and looked around, "So Josh, do you think you could be one of Mark's grooms men?" He readily agreed.

"But if he hurts you, I will kill him." He threatened, but she hugged him tightly.

"I'm glad you haven't changed." She whispered.

.

.

.

She looked over the dresses, it had been merely a week since they decided the date and she was stressing out on the wedding.

She had a dress, a theme that Tasha and Skye are carrying out, and invited everyone needed, really all that was needed was food and the cake.

That and the tension between Maddy and her father wasn't getting better. In fact, it had gotten to the point that they didn't even talk to each other anymore.

And since he refused to walk her down the aisle, Malcolm was going to do the honors, which he was looking forward to.

Laying on her bed she sighed.

"Hey honey." Mark stood in the doorway, shirt off, but obviously dirty from a hard days work, "Wanna take a shower?"

"I don't need one."

"I meant with me. It'll be fun." He smirked as she walked passed him and into the bathroom, swaying her hips as he followed.

The water was on, before she was against the wall, a smile on her face. He turned her around so her hands braced the walls and started to remove both their clothes.

"Mark, we only have an hour." She whimpered when he started to tease her, fondling her breasts.

"I'll make you come a few times in an hour." She moaned, he really brought every side of her out.

.

.

.

Skye walking into the Reynolds-Shannon home, she had a spare key and had been knocking for almost five minutes straight.

And then she knew why.

Walking out of the bathroom clad only in towels were Maddy and Mark. "I am so sorry."

"No it's okay, let me change."

Soon the girls were talking about the wedding, tiredly trying to make sure everything came together.

.

.

.

It was a week from the wedding, and Mark was otg at the moment. Maddy had just tucked her kids and her sister into bed when she suddenly had to throw up, at almost nine o'clock at night. As soon as she finished she stood up, making her way to the kitchen for water.

A soft thud had her turning around before someone grabbed her hair and threw her to the wall.

A man, she had no idea who, he looked ragged like a sixer. He was a sixer.

"Don't hurt the children please." She whimpered.

"Too bad, I am going to do just that, your little husband needs to leanr not to fuck with me."

What the hell was he talking about?

**Please reveiw**


	10. Chapter 10

Maddy was terrified as the man smiled, there was a look in his eye, one she has never seen before, but she decided she hated. It was evil.

"You precious husband killed my brother." He growled as he stepped forward. "And I am going to make that fucker understand just what he did to me."

"W-what did he do?" She wanted to stall him, for however long she could. He stared at hr before crouching down in front of her.

"His name was Rigo and he was just thirty one when your ass hole of a husband killed him." He sounded so sad and for a moment Maddy sympathized with him. "And Rigo was my brother." It started to make sense. "Only family I had."

The man looked at his hands before his gaze snapped up to her. "But I'm gonna make your shit bag of a husband pay."

"Please, this isn't right. He was doing his jo-"

"No, I am going to make him feel all the pain I have." He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her to her feet. "But I have a better plan for you."

.

.

.

Jim Shannon was on his way to Maddy's home, she was right, though he hated it and wished she would wait a few years. He never should have said those things to her, and he wanted to apologize.

But his heart stopped, who the hell would leave there door open?

As he walked in, He saw a man with a gun, hold Maddy up, the barrel against her jaw.

"Stop right there, or she dies." He barked, tightening his grip on the base of her hair until she cried out.

He took a step forward, but the man backed up. "Now, stop….I mean it, here is what is going to happen. You are going to leave, and we are going to stay here."

"Alright, Alright, just uh, relax, I'm leaving." He stepped out. "Maddy don't worry Baby, I'm going to get you away from him and safe." She nodded, trembling all the while.

Jim felt awful, he fought with his daughter, acted like a stubborn child, then turned around to apologize to find out that she is being held captive by a sixer.

.

.

.

She felt like she was going to vomit after crying for so long and her head throbbed. "Shut up bitch." The man kicked her leg not as hard as she thought it would feel, but still will leave a good bruise.

"Please don't do this-" he grabbed her by the hair again and brought her up to look at her face.

"And why not?"

"I-I'm pregnant." She whimpered, trembling visibly. He stared for a moment before letting her go and bursting out laughing.

"This just gets better and better." He grabbed her hands and tore off the ropes….before replacing them with a soft leather like clothe, "for the pregnant woman! Ha ha!"

She felt like crying again. "You are horrible." She sobbed, curling up on the other side of the kitchen from the man that was holding her hostage.

"Hey at least I won't rape you." He mumbled, and a shiver ran up her spine, her frown deepening.

"Fuck you."

"Say that again," he growled and she shrunk back.

.

.

.

"What do you mean she is being held hostage in the colony? How could you Let them CLOSE TO MADDY!" Mark was panicking when they told him that his future wife and family were in the same house as an armed sixer.

The soldier that was unlucky enough to tell Mark was at the moment cowering from the bear of a man before his future father in law dragged him out, Jim sat him on a bench.

"Look son, you want to help, you come with me." He stated, he had an idea, but it was dangerous as hell. "Let's get my daughter back."

.

.

.

Maddy was watching the man as he paced the kitchen, the gun tightly held. He was nervous and looked at her every few seconds.

"What's wrong?" She asked, wanting him calm so he didn't hurt the children.

"Shut up."

"Well pacing isn't helping….and I'm going to die, so why don't you tell me." She tried to hide the tremble in her voice, but was vastly unsuccessful.

"Fine, I killed Washington to get in, the Commander is probably going to drop a bomb here when he finds out." Maddy choked, her dear friend and partial guardian. The woman would stay at the house almost three nights a week, and she wa the favorite among the kids….well next to pestering Malcolm.

"You killed his best friend-"

"Bullshit! I bet he has been fucking her for months."

"But she was my friend too!" She bit her lip and took several calming breathes…as calming as could be at the moment. "Look, how about you let the kids go, and we talk about-" He slapped her hard across the face, making her head snap to the side.

"What part of shut up don't you get?" Hissing, he turned on his heel and walked to the hallway. Oh God, he was going to the children's rooms.

Maddy grabbed a knife, though her hands were bound and ran at him, knife above her head. It dug deep into his shoulder blade and he twisted to turned around.

"Argh, you BITCH!" HE grabbed her by the hair and dragged her back to the kitchen, her screaming the whole way.

She saw a small figure run to Zoe's room and grab her before the three ran out of the house, at least they were safe.

"Now, what to do with you….oh I know, I'll cut you baby out of you and hang you in your room, a nice little gift for your husband." Her blood ran cold as he used the knife she attacked him with to come at her.

.

.

.

"HELP!" Mark couldn't wait any longer, his children and Zoe came running out and were at the moment with Mrs. Shannon, but not Maddy…she was still in there with that sick fuck.

He grabbed a gun and started around the back, Mr. Shannon behind him. "What's the plan kid?" The older man asked as Mark tested a window.

"Kill the bastard, save Maddy, pretty simple." Pushing the window open, all he could hear was his heart. If something were to happen to Maddy, Mark didn't know what he would do.

They heard another cry for help and Jim was the first into the kitchen dropping the man with one bullet to the chest before dragging him off his daughter and hugging Maddy to him. "Daddy." She was barely able to speak past her sobs as he held his daughter.

"I'm sorry Maddy for everything." He whispered as Mark watched them, itching to wrap Maddy up in his arms and kiss her tears away. She nodded into his shoulder, shaking as they walked her towards the door.

"Mark?" Her voice was raspy while she reached out of him. Curling his arm around her back and swept her legs from under her, carrying her to her mother for a checkup as Jim stayed behind with the dying sixer.

Jim felt like he could breathe again after finding out the man was holding his baby girl hostage. It had been a long day and all he wanted was his ENTIRE family at home safe and sound.

.

.

.

Everything checked out okay, Maddy was fine and so was the tiny egg that was growing into her baby. She was sitting on the biobed, but two heart beats were being monitored as Mark sat next to her, refusing to let her go.

"Alicia? Is she okay?" Maddy had been asking about her since she could sit up without shaking.

"She is fine, took a bullet to the side and hit her head, passed out for a while, but she is fine, can walk around anyways." Her mother assured her as she looked over Maddy. "It looks like everything is fine…perfect actually, other than some cuts and bruises."

The younger woman tried to stand but Mark held her tight, beginning to stand with her in his arms. "I'm fine, you heard my mom." She would pet his arm, he smelled terrible. Sweaty and that scent uniquely him, but it was comforting to her, it told her that this was her Mark and he was really holding her.

Mark walked her home with the rest of the family, Josh carrying Leah as Zoe was held by her mother. For the first time in five years, Zoe was being held by her mother and gladly slept in her arms.

Jim held Maddy's hand as Mark carried Sam on his hip, Maddy's other hand in her future husbands palm.

.

.

.

Maddy looked over her form in the mirror, the strapless dress came to the floor, but she wore flats under the skirts, she didn't want to trip on her wedding day.

"Beautiful." Skye whispered, as she slipped the veil comb into her hair. She took and smoothed her hands over the front of her dress. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know." She was shaking, "I don't know if I am making the biggest mistake of my life or not." She tried to breathe as Skye rubbed her back.

"Maddy you and Mark are perfect for each other, we all know Mark would do anything for you and so would you do anything for him. Everything will be fine." Her baby blue eyes met the dark amber ones.

"I am about to marry him," She whispered taking another deep breathe, shaking as Jim walked in. They had decided that He would walk her down the aisle and Malcolm would be marry her and Mark.

"Ready?"  
"No." She breathed out, but took his offered arm as he walked her out.

"Let's take a walk." He grinned as they walked out of the Reynolds-Shannon home towards the orchards where the small wedding would take place.

It was a longer walk, Skye ahead of them as she hurried to the event. "You grew up."

"What?" Maddy looked at her father as he stared ahead.

"When I broke out of prison I expected my little princess that still believed in magic and thought I was the coolest person in the world. But I got here….and you were an adult, a mom, a great friend and adoptive daughter to do many people, a kind person, and an as I hear, an amazing girlfriend to Mark….so when I heard you had an accidental pregnancy I couldn't believe it." He squeezed her hand.

"Dad, I will always be your little girl." She reached up and placed a hand on her father's shoulder.

"I know Mads, but still, to see you all grown up so quick…it just reminds me that I missed so much. I wish I could have watched you grow up, especially see Zoe as she grew older." He looked over to see tears in his daughter's eyes. "The wedding hasn't even started yet, sweetheart."

"Daddy, I never should have left." She stopped and wrapped her arms around him, enjoying his embrace.

"No, I'm glad you came, even if things ended up like this, it was best. Maddy the day Mark entered our home and you introduced him to us, he had you, your heart was his, but he bent over backwards for you, everyday. It reminded me of your mother and I." He held her at arm's length. "It's why I was always so hard on him, I wanted him to be perfect for you, and I gotta say…he's not that bad."

"Thanks dad. That really means a lot." She grinned and blinked back her happy tears, "Let's go, I'm sure everyone is waiting." Her father nodded and they left th last of the houses and walked down the rows in the orchard.

As he walked her towards Mark, he patted her hand and kissed her forehead, handing her over, forever to this young man that he already knew would treat her right.

As the ceremony began, Maddy saw Alicia next to Tasha and Skye, her bridsmaids. Looking across She noted that the Commander stood behind him with Curren and Josh. Smiling she looked at her to be husband, his gaze warm, saying everything that he needed to say.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

As they repeated their vows, they were soon officially married and he swept the veil off her head, and kissed her, long and hard. She had to pull away, laughing, but giving him pecks on the lips.

She threw the bouquet and watched it land in Deborah's lap, a smirk on her lips as Malcolm leaned over to kiss it away.

They lead the first dance as husband and wife, absolutely overjoyed to have tied the knot. As soon as the father daughter dance was announce Jim twirled Maddy from her husband's arms.

Someone bumped into Mark and he turned to see Alicia. "Make a move soldier." She was talking about how Maddy was dancing with her father for the past three songs.

"Can I steal my wife." He enjoyed saying that word, but he saw Maddy;s face and a moment later, he figured it out.

"Dad, Mark and I planned the baby and…" The man turned and glared at him.

Mark was staring at a very anger Mister Jim Shannon, his Commanding Officers smirking at him, "You sorta brought it on yourself Reynolds." The woman called, her dark hair pulled back in a severe pony tail.

"Me! You told me to make a move." He stated, but had to step back as Jim closed in. His large figure was strong and could take down the older man, but that would be assaulting an officer of the law.

At nineteen he was in the biggest trouble of his life and he would take back nothing. Even if he was tortured and killed by Jim.

"Jim!" Was hissed and the man turned to his wife who had her arms folded. "You can kill him later, but you will not ruin this for Maddy."

"Of course," He turned to his eldest Daughter and kissed her forehead. "I'm killing him tomorrow."

"Alright."

"Alright? I thought you were my wife!" Mark whined, but she merely wrapped her arms around him and started swaying with him.

"Let's dance, and I am your wife, we are just going to take things by stride." She whispered. "I have to do something real quick."

Leaving her husband he watched her as he danced with his mother in law. "She'll be fine, She has all the brains here, Zoe the cuteness and Josh….the music." He smiled at Elizabeth.

"She is certainly your daughter."

As Maddy walked towards the Commander, she stopped to see Skye and Josh talking, awkwardly…she could tell her friend liked her brother so she bumped into Skye and had her falling into Josh's arms. As she walked by she saw him mouth a thank you before turning his full attention to the blushing girl in his arms.

"You know, you should get her before someone else will." Maddy whispered to the older man as he watched his lieutenant dance with Curren before getting taken away by a young Sam, who desperately tried to slow dance with her, the height making it so she had to pick him up and set him on her hip.

"She doesn't think about me-"

"Sir, I have watched you two for years, go get her." She stated bluntly and took his glass of scotch and watched him ask to take Alicia away and watched them step closer for the dance then need be.

"Well, Maddy," Turning she saw two very happy people. "Deb and I might just be getting married soon after all." Malcolm said happily, before kissed the woman. "But right now you should be with your husband."

She smiled and walked off to find him, letting him enclose his arms around her. "You know, my parents are watching the kids during the honeymoon."

"Wanna go home." He asked after a moment a glint coming to his eyes.

"Take me home, Mr. Reynolds."

"As you wish, Mrs. Reynolds." He stole her away for the rest of the night, and most of the morning.

**I may continue this later on…but for now it is finished.**


End file.
